The new life
by TheBlackDragonfly
Summary: the turtles have been captured by Bishop and meet someone new
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo woke to the dim lighting and coldness of a concrete cell, the light sources coming from the bared door and a single, bare, dimming light bulb. The last thing he remembered was trying to fight off Bishop with his brothers. For a moment his heart clenched in fear, where were his brothers? The question was quickly answered by groaning coming from the cell, in the dim light Leo could see an old cot in the back of the cell lying on a old rusty frame. He could also see his brothers one by one getting up and walking to towards him. "_we must have been tranquilized"_ Leo thought _" I wonder what plans he has for us this time"_ He was hardly surprised though, Bishop was known for fighting dirty, now the only problem is how are they going to escape?_ " _Ugh my everything hurts what the shell happened I thought we were actually winning this time against Bishop and his goons. Michelangelo said rubbing his head as he got up off the floor and walked to the middle of the cell to where his brothers were. " he must have used tranquilizers then, that the only explanation, how long do you think we've been here?

" I'd say a couple hours" said Donatello. Suddenly the brothers heard footsteps coming towards their cell. "ah your all awake I see good" said bishop nonchalantly with a smirk, his suit showing no mark of the skirmish that took place hours ago.

"What the hell do you want with us this time bishop?" snarled Raphael. Immediately going for his sais on his belt only to fined them gone. "_Of coarse" _he thought. His brothers noticed to that their weapons were missing.

"I have interesting things in mind for you turtles but you'll just have to stick around and see. But first I have a present for you all, unfortunately though there's only one and its a little worse for wear but I think you'll all enjoy it just the same." said Bishop with a slight laugh and a twisted smirk that would make children cry. _What is he up to, _they wondered as bishop beckoned one of his man to bring them their "present" A couple of the guards had guns and electric rods to make sure the turtles wouldn't try anything, they were all in armor and their faces painted with scowls . One of the guards opened the cell and the others got into ready position. All four brothers stood on either side of the cell, wide eyed and shocked to see what two other guards were dragging into there cell.

It was a mutant turtle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

The two guards dumped the unconscious turtle on the old cot and walked quickly out of the cell, closing and locking the bared door. " Try not to have to much fun now, I'll come to check up soon to see if your new pet is awake." said Bishop in a sickeningly happy voice, leaving the turtles to their new cellmate. The brothers moved closer to the unconscious turtle, in the dim lighting they could see its slender, small figure lying on its left side. A layer of bandages were wrapped around the middle and lower portion or its plastron and stretched across to most of its carapace, almost covering it. The bandages also covered most of its arms and a a layer was wrapped around its head, the going across its face, going over a patch on its right eye and joining around the back of the head. Its skin was a dark leaf green the kind of color you can sometimes find on oak trees. It was small and frail looking.

" That bishop is a real sick bastard" Raph whispered

" So what is it, I mean like what gender?" questioned Micky

"I think it might be female, its plastron is flat looking and aside from being small and slender it looks just like us" said Donatello with curiosity

Just then it began to move. Clutching its head it moaned, slowly sitting up with a sharp inhale clearly it was in some amount of pain. It sat there blinking a few times at them eyes wide. An award silence passed by before the creature spoke " Poios eisai?" it question its voice clearly feminine. Its good eye flickered around the room then landed on them again "Opou eimai?" it questioned again in a concerned voice. It looked at them helplessly " ti synevi mena?" it whispered obviously scared.

"Um anyone understand what it just said"

"I think I can inform you Michelangelo, you see she is powerless if she can't communicate so I enabled her from speaking English fascinatingly enough it knows how to speak Greek" said bishop with mock surprise all four of them looked at him with a mixture of confusion, anger and disgust. Smiling, Bishop went on knowing he was getting close to the reaction he was aiming for, bind rage, it was always so delightful to see the turtles angry under his control, it was rewording knowing that once in a blind rage, almost no one can think clearly and that's when the real fun of angering someone who can't do anything about it starts.

" yes and she has made a promising addition to my research, she's a promising experiment, surviving the mutation from human to mutant was a very risky thing, but the result was wroth it." Bishop finished with a satisfied smile and walked away. The turtles stayed where the were absorbing the information that was just given to them. Out of anger of what Bishop did, Raph punch a wall causing the female turtle to jump in surprise of the sudden sound. They looked at her with pity. Then Michelangelo walked to the cot and sat down next to the turtle smiling and saying

"Hi I'm Mikey" he contained pointing at each of his brothers

" the one in the blue is Leo, then one in purple is Don, and the grouchy, mean one is Raphie" then facing her again

"whats your name?" his brothers stared in curiosity then hadn't thought of introducing themselves, partly because they assumed that the female turtle couldn't understand English anymore. The female turtle sat there in thought for a second then lowered her head

" Den boro na thymitho" she managed to choke out.

**Poios eisai- who are you**

**Opou eimai- where am I **

**ti synevi mena- what happened to me**

**Den boro na thymitho- I can't remember**

**I used google translate because I'm still learning Greek **


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING **

**Donatello's** **POV**

When the guards first put the mutant turtle in our cell I couldn't believe it, another one of our kind. But when I looked at it's bandage's I wondered what Bishop could have done to this poor creature. I was surprised when it regained consciousness, it must have taken a really beating. The eye that wasn't covered was light green and stood out against its dark skin. My assumptions that it was female was proven when it spoke, but it didn't speak English and it sounded scared, and that made me wonder. Where did this creature come from? And what is Bishop planing to do what her and us?

When Bishop came and told us about her, I was furious. To think I thought he couldn't sink any lower. It made me wonder, how much longer do we have to wait before he has that accident and becomes good because right now its hard to imagine he will become good in the future. I was as angry as Raph was, but punching the wall and scarring her like that was uncalled for. It surprised me though when Mikey introduced us all. It actually seemed like she understood us. Maybe Bishop didn't enable her ability to understand English as thoroughly as he thought he did. When he asked her, her name she chewed the inside of her cheek and then sighed defeatedly and lower her head and answered the question. That when she started to break down. First her shoulders started to shake. Then little sobs. Mikey but an arm around her and she just cried, burying her head in the crook of his neck as he tried to comfort her.

**Raph's POV **

Mike just held her as she cried. Her whole body shook. The three of us just stood there. I'm not sure what she said but it couldn't have been good. I turn to Fearless and whisper

" We gotta figure a way out of here"

"I know but what are we going to do just bust out of here without our weapons?" He hissed

"Well we've done it before"

"That's because we had help we can't exactly call April or Casey, they don't even know we're here and we can't lead Bishop to them or to the lair." He said in an annoyed tone.

He had a point though, we did have help last time, heck we even had LH and Master Splinter. Now its just us and the girl. I look back to her and Mike and he managed to calm her down, but she was still shaking. This was our theoretical "monkey-wrench" in our plan. I have no clue how we're gonna get outta here and not get killed.

Leo then motioned Don and I to him.

"We have to make a plan, Don any ideas?"

"Well first we need to find a way to open the doors, then find out were Bishop hid our weapons, and maybe a control room of some sort maybe I can mess with the computer a bit and make this place self destruct."

"Good we need a distraction to get out of here first, Raph can you think of anything?"

Oh this is gonna be good. Smirking I think of what to use as a distraction. Maybe Mike could act sick or pretend to fight Leo. I kinda like the last idea but how to make it convincing.

"Follow my lead" I said with a wink and punch Fearless square in the jaw. He didn't even see it coming. It wasn't enough to hurt him bad, but he was stunned for a few seconds, I'm gonna have fun with this.

**Leo's POV**

I stepped back a bit, stunned but I got what Raph was trying to do, so I attacked. Don stepped back and sat on the cot on the other side of the female turtle. It was like when we trained only we made it more convincing by being louder and a bit more rougher.

The noise attracted the attention of some guards and the walked up to our cell, this might actually go the way we want it to.

"Hey! Quiet in there!" "I said Quiet"

"Damn, their really going at it the boss wont be happy if they kill each other." said the second guard.

They opened the door and we attacked. They we're easy to knock out and we bolted out the door into the hall for the fight of our and anothers life. As we ran I looked back and saw Mikey clutching the female turtles wrist, almost dragging her along.

**Mikey's POV **

She had difficulty running but she ran along side me all the same. She was scared and I could still feel her shaking. It wasn't long before more of Bishop goons block our way. I stood in front of her while Don, Raph and Leo fought their way though, but some made it to us and I had no choice but to let go and fight them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING**

The four brothers fought though Bishop's commandos, but it was a tiresome task and without their weapons all they could do was keep running. The hall was lined with unmarked white doors, any one of them could contain their weapons or a way to get out. From behind they could hear the feet of their enemy's running after them.

Leo looked back and saw them. He had to get his brothers and their new friend to safety. He glanced at the female turtle and saw that she was not in the condition to run anymore. The bandages that were visible were tinted light pink from blood that was seeping though. She was breathless and slowing down. Leo looked ahead and saw a corner. Turning to the left sharply, the others followed in suit. He opened the closest door and gathered everyone in. they could here Bishop's commandos thunder by. Everyone was silent for a few seconds and then took a collective sigh. The female turtle slumped against the wall and side to the floor. Coated in a very thin sheet of sweat, she caught her breath. The pink on the bandages on her plastron and arms was more noticeable.

"Great we're trapped now how are we gonna get outta here"

"We just have to catch our breath and think of another plan Raph" said Leo

Raph crossed his arms and huffed he had no idea how they were gonna get out of this one. His gaze turned to the female turtle. She was starring at the floor. She did look to go to him. Of coarse he wasn't learned in the medical field like Donnie but he could tell that she was going down hill fast and if they didn't get outta here soon her chances would be slimmer.

Donatello followed his brothers gaze and looked at the female and saw the condition her bandages were in. He knew that he could easily fix her up when they got out, but he wondered how long can she last until she gives out? He looked around the room that they blindly ran into. It had white tiled floors and white walls. Barren except for a few white cabinets that were randomly lined up against the walls. It wasn't very large. And on the back wall there was a door with a window. He walked to it and peered inside and what he found was shocking and he wondered if Bishop was losing his touch. He turned back to his brothers.

"Hey guys come here guess what I found"

"They way out?" questioned Mikey

"No better" he said with a smile. Curious his brothers walked to him and looked though the door. There on the other side was their weapons and Donatello's trusty duffel bag.

"Well that was lucky" Mikey said brightly

"Too lucky we better be careful you guys there might be a trap."

"Well either way Fearless we gotta get our weapons" Raph said. He brought up his right knee and struck the door with his foot. It easily obeyed him and they were in.

The room was a bit smaller then the one they were just in. It was cased in shadow from the single florescent light panel in the middle of the ceiling. Their things were on the metal table in the middle of the room, like the other room this one also had cabinets on the walls. Three doors were on the other walls. Each one could mean a way out or another fight. Each went to a door and looked though the windows to see were they led to. The one on the left and back held medium labs, the one on the right led to another hallway. Grabbing their things all five turtles stepped out into the hall with caution. Leo and Raph took the front and Don and Mike took the back. The female stood in the middle. Weapons drone and high alert they walked down the hall. It wasn't long until they heard foot steps and shouts coming towards them. Nearly thirty commandos came rushing towards them from behind. Leo was the first two act Don and Mike took the female and ran as Raph joined Leo. They came to a fork in the road when Leo and Raph came running trying to catch their breath.

"What now?" asked Raph

"I'd say its the end of the line for you turtles" They turned to see Bishop in front of more of his commandos. All of which were armed.

And with that the fight started once again. The female was backed against the wall with Mikey and Don guarding her.

She watch as they fought in fascination.

She watched as they punched, kicked and used their weapons against Bishop and his commandos. She soaked up this information like a sponge as she stood watching.

Leo was taking on Bishop determined to defeat him.

"Why do need us so badly, Why did you have to mutate her!?"

"Like I said before Leonardo, you and your brothers will have to just wait and see what I have planed for you, as for the girl she only plays a minor role in my plan, what else is a female mutant turtle good for" he said with a sickening smirk though the female was damaged to an extent she was still useful for his research into building his army to fight for the earth.

Leo stared for a moment, the gears in his head moved but still found the thought that came to his head uncomprehendable. He only had a second though to doge Bishops kick. Flipping backwards he glanced at his brothers, they were holding their own, he faced Bishop again. Charging, he fought.


End file.
